


Don't make me wait for this, save me from this darkness

by Erin_Auditore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Demonic Possession, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Slight Canon Divergence, Tailed Beasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Auditore/pseuds/Erin_Auditore
Summary: There is another place, beyond the living world.A place where the souls keep existing after we die.A world that mere humans can’t reach.But, there are ones that have access to it. Special children and adults that can see through the darkness of death, and know the world beyond it.She was one of them. She grew up with that power, controlling it, concealing it.But, that night, she made a mistake.She let him in.And then, the monster came.“The world where the souls of the dead rest is a dangerous place. You can meet all sorts of evil. Your powers are strong by birth, but you need to become stronger. Don't ever, ever, let someone else see that place. If someone sees it, the seals in your body will corrupt, and consume your body and soul from the inside.”





	1. Prologue

A strong hand was gripping tightly her throat.

How did they come to this?

She tried to awake her Kekkei Genkai, but it wasn’t working.

Why?

 

_Fight, human!_

_Defend yourself!_

**I don’t want to hurt him.**

After all he did, she still loved him.

Her feelings didn’t change since they were children.

He tightened his grip, nails digging into the soft flesh of her neck.

She tried to scream for the pain, but her voice was stuck in her throat.

 

_Do you want to get killed for something he never felt for you?_

**Shut up.**

_He never loved you, you stupid human._

_He lied to you._

_And now you’re going to die because of this._

**Shut up.**

_Coward!_

**I’m not.**

_Childish!_

**No!**

_Useless!_

**SHUT UP!**

She closed her eyes.

In the blackness of her mind, a red eye with circles inside of it glowed in the dark.

 

_Did you think of my proposal, young kunoichi?_

**Yes.**

**I accept.**

She accepted the monster.

Everything went red.


	2. Waking up

The monster was roaring in triumph, the chains that caged it for years were broken and the monster started climbing its way out of the seals. The simple thought of resisting looked foolish, it didn’t make any sense.

   She accepted the deal and that was the consequence.

 Everything she saw was red.

The roar of the monster seemed to split her mind in two, flooding it with terror. Her body was hurting, and she didn’t even realize that the grip on her throat was loosened and that she fell on the ground. He knew too well what was happening, it was his fault if the monster was there. Pain flooded her mind, the seals carved on her was trying to contain the monster inside the confinement of her body. Her lips parted but instead of a scream, an inhuman shriek came out, lacerating her vocal chords. She tried to move, the last sane part of her mind was telling her to _do something_ , to try stopping the monster that was clawing its way out of her, but even the idea was painful.

     In a moment, she found herself swallowed in darkness.

* * *

_She couldn’t see anything._

_Every little bit of strength was gone. Where was she? All she remembered was excruciating pain and the roar of the monster._

_Did it take control of her body? Just the thought was enough to make her tremble. How could she regain control?_

_Her teammates, her family, would she ever see them again?_

_A tear slipped down her cheek, how could she be such a fool?_

**Wake up.**

_What the...?_

**Wake up, tsubomi. You need to wake up.**

**You’re stronger, fight the beast.**

_A soft light was starting to show before her eyes._

_It was red._

_A... spirit?_

_No._

_It was a soul._

His _soul._

**Fight.**

**We both know you can.**

_Her fingers dipped into the red light. It was so warm, and for a moment she wished she could keep it between her fingers, that it won’t fade away and leave her alone in the darkness._

_She was afraid of the darkness._

_A loud inhuman whine reached her ears, making her heart lose a beat. What was happening out there?_

_Did the monster kill him?_

_Was_ him _killing the monster?_

**Wake up.**

**Please, Irae...**

_She inhaled sharply, looking at the soul one last time._

_No, she would not let it win._

_She opened her eyes again._

* * *

When her eyes reopened, it was night. The moon shone before her eyes, for how long she had been unconscious?

“Uh? Yuki-sensei, she’s awake!” a mass of white curls rained on her face, while her teammate hugged her tightly. “Irae-chan, we thought you were dead!”

“I’m... okay... I guess” words struggled to come out, every single bone in her body hurt, and she wondered how she managed to regain control. “What... happened?”

“You went on rampage while fighting. You’re lucky to be alive, the seals almost killed you” her sensei explained. “When we found you he was gone but you were covered in blood, and I seriously doubt it’s just yours so I suppose you wounded him badly.”

Irae nodded slightly, taking a sitting position whit her teammate’s help. Under her nails there was dried blood, her shirt was soaked in red liquid as well as her pants. Carefully she undid the belt around her hips and lifted her shirt: her chest and torso were covered with kanjis carved in her skin and flesh, some of them were slowly dripping with fresh blood and shone in a dim blue light. A pained huff escaped her lips when she tightened the belt again. “Are you ok, Kasumi?” She asked, looking at her white-haired teammate.

“Hai, but Akahito has a broken arm and he’s too drained to heal himself.” Kasumi explained. “Tomorrow we will return to Konoha, so I suggest you to sleep.”

Irae laid down, her eyes still fixed on the night sky. She closed her eyes as she felt tears pricking at them, and she placed her fingers on the moon pendant of her choker, the only remembrance of a past that would never come back again.

But she couldn’t think about it right now.

* * *

She was resting out of her house when a soft whisper behind her made Irae open one amber eye, the sclera of the eye colored in a dim blue. “Ohayo, Ira-san.” Said a sweet voice that she knew very well.

“Ohayo, Mikoto-san.” The spirit of the woman sat beside her silently. “What brings you there?”

“I heard you had trouble during your mission.” She responded simply. “I wanted to see if you were fine.”

“I’m healing quickly as always, but fighting strong shinobis is always hard.” Irae touched lightly the moon pendant, her eyes lost in memories that only she could see.

The ghost noticed her look and stilled, then whispered: “There was him too, wasn’t he?”

She didn’t need to answer, they knew very well who they were talking about.

Her oldest son, Itachi Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsubomi = Bud, in japanese


End file.
